


Зимний не Баки

by Jasherk



Series: Яша Зимний Солдат [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Crying, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, HYDRA Trash Party, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 22:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14603217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jasherk/pseuds/Jasherk
Summary: У Зимнего Солдата течка в Рафте, но он не Баки.Примечания: омегаверс, первый у автора. Идея не оригинальна, было надергано с миру по нитке и завязалось неожиданным узлом на этой заявке. Стив - альфа, Зимний Солдат - омега.Важное: Зимний Солдат – это совсем не Баки, это другой человек. Он сам это знает. Стив это знает. Все знают. Он чертовски похож, но не Баки.Огромное спасибо за дивный арт в тексте моему хорошему другу Redraccoon





	Зимний не Баки

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку: Т1-03. Зимний/Баки плачет во время первого секса по согласию после долгих лет насилия. Реакция партнера/партнерши.  
> \+ на Зимней Фандомной битве у треша была заявка, о том, что Зимний Солдат не Баки, я не мог не думать о ней. Неожиданно вышло вот так.

_Liebe ist fur alle da_

_Nicht fur mich_

_Любовь для всех,_

_Но не для меня._

_Rammstein_

 

\- Почему он в колодках?

Роджерс не знает, как это правильно называется теперь, но широкий ошейник на арестанте – только часть массивной металлической рамы, заканчивающейся кандалами, удерживающими его руки постоянно разведенными в стороны. Схожий широкий металлический прут с кандалами удерживает босые щиколотки почти на расстоянии метра друг от друга.

Человек сидит на полу привалившись к стене, штаны казенного тюремного комбинезона совершенно мокрые у него между ног и под ним.

Так обращаться с заключенным – бесчеловечно. Так обращаться с омегой в течке - немыслимо.

Динамик против ожиданий не шипит, не трещит, передавая голос генерала Росса так будто тот вовсе не наблюдает сейчас за ними на десятке мониторов с пункта охраны:

\- Не мне вам объяснять, насколько Зимний Солдат опасен. Поэтому нами были приняты все возможные меры предосторожности.

\- Но он сдался сам. Он сдался нам добровольно.

Роджерс стоит в нескольких метрах от сидящего на полу Солдата. Его ноздри трепещут несмотря на то, что мощные приточки Рафта, как могут, вытягивают из тесного помещения тяжелый порочный запах течки.

\- Мы уважаем его сотрудничество. Иначе мы не пригласили бы вас. К нему. После того, как он отверг другие предложенные варианты.

Не поднимая головы Зимний Солдат обреченно ухмыляется, и у Роджерса челюсти сводит от гнева.

\- В случае вашего согласия на вязку, вы должны понимать, что существует несколько условий…

\- Замолчите, генерал, - рычит Роджерс, и омега на полу невольно вздрагивает от ощущения его гнева и своей беспомощности перед ярящимся матерым альфой. – Условия вам буду ставить я. И выполняться они должны независимо от того, будет у нас с Солдатом вязка или нет.

На том конце растерянно молчат, видимо, потрясенные его наглостью.

\- Его переведут отсюда. Либо в башню Старка, либо я найду другое безопасное место. Вам я его не оставлю.

\- Капитан Роджерс, речь идет об убийце, о живом оружии.

\- Речь идет об одной из жертв ГИДРы, генерал Росс, и если вы не хотите, чтобы я немедленно по возвращению из Рафта начал кампанию по разоблачению сочувствующих ГИДРе и продолжателей ее дела в аппарате правительства США, вам лучше не ссориться сейчас со мной, - Роджерс чувствует, как у него кулаки сжимаются от гнева и злобно хрипит: - Откройте ему колодки.

За те восемь секунд, что Росс думает, Роджерс успевает сделать шаг вперед с очевидным намерением разломать металлические прутья. Но электронные замки на ошейнике и кандалах предупреждающе пищат, крошечная лампочка меняет цвет, и запоры громоздкой конструкции раскрываются.

\- Tvoyuij mat’, - хрипло произносит Солдат и, наклонившись вперед, сбрасывает с себя колодки с ошейником.

\- Ты, правда, согласен на вязку со мной? – узлом удерживая внутри себя животное плотское желание, жадно всколыхнувшееся в ответ на движение омеги, спрашивает его Стив.

Солдат не поднимает головы, пытаясь размять измученные мышцы плеч, бережно прижимает к груди обе руки: железную и живую.

\- Лучше уж ты, чем кто-то из этих, - негромко отвечает он. – Понимаю, что подло пользоваться этим, но если я так похож на твоего погибшего пару, ты не будешь так уж жесток со мной.

Стив не может ответить, подходит ближе, опускается на корточки и помогает снять кандалы с ног.

Вблизи запах, тяжелый, мутный, совсем ударяет в голову.

\- Эй, притушите свет? – распоряжается он и, не дождавшись реакции, запускает металлической палкой ножных кандалов в камеру у дверей. Яркий люминесцентный свет становится в половину слабее, и Солдат с облегчением выдыхает. – Принесите нам одеяло. Еду, воду, - отдает указания Стив и уже мягче спрашивает Солдата: - Ты давно пил?

Тот только тихо, невесело смеется.

\- Генерал Росс? – Стив уже снова на ногах, внутри у него все бурлит и кипит от гнева.

\- Заключенного перевели на сокращенный рацион при первых признаках приближающейся течки. Мы должны были обезопасить своих людей.

\- Почему ему просто не дали супрессанты? – у Роджерса в глазах темнеет от гнева.

\- Что бы вы там не думали, капитан Роджерс, у нас тут не ГИДРа, - язвительно отвечает генерал. – Или вы не знаете, как плохо работают при вашем метаболизме обычные лекарства? Мы, наоборот, отнеслись к его ситуации с большим пониманием. Думаете, легко было найти ему альф на выбор? У персонала Рафта, знаете ли, есть семьи. А когда он отказался, мы даже вас ему пригласили, - генерал Росс только что не сплевывает по ту сторону связи.

Тем временем гидравлические двери с шипением открываются, охранники в целиковых комбинезонах и шлемах, похожих на спецкостюмы химической защиты, оставляют у входа бутылки с водой, три запечатанные в пластик порции какой-то еды стопкой и свернутое одеяло.

\- Они боятся вас, капитан, - с тихим удовлетворением замечает с пола Солдат.

Стив первым делом идет к воде, вскрывает одну бутылку и подносит горлышко к лицу Солдата. Тот послушно открывает рот, осторожно аккуратно глотает воду, пока Стив не убирает бутылку прочь.

\- Тебе нужно? – Стив показывает головой в сторону санузла.

\- Да мне собственно нечем пока, - Солдат отворачивается. – Если вы согласны, я не вижу смысла тянуть, капитан. – На миг под спутанными волосами мелькает тень неловкой полуулыбки. Солдат приподнимается на коленях, спускает вниз верхнюю половину своей арестантской робы, обнажаясь разом до колен, без колебания, без тени стыда открывая взгляду исполосованные застарелыми рубцами спину, бедра и даже ляжки. Затем и вовсе опускается вниз лицом, на локти, покорно подставляясь для вязки.

\- Эй, подожди, - Стив сам не замечает, что уже сдирает с себя обувь и форму. Сам полностью обнаженный падает на колени рядом с Солдатом, осторожно и настойчиво вынуждает его разогнуться, поднимает к себе его лицо. – Ты понимаешь, что я сказал раньше? Я заберу тебя отсюда. Ты веришь мне?

Солдат не смотрит ему в лицо. Кожа его щеки под ладонью Стива пылает. Он только сглатывает снова и снова, ему, похоже, совсем плохо.

Стив видит, что Солдат абсолютно ему не верит.

\- Как тебя зовут? – вдруг спрашивает Стив.

\- Зимний Солдат, - без колебания, без эмоций отвечает тот.

\- Нет, как тебя зовут на самом деле? – Стив берет его щеки в ладони и на порыве начинает целовать переносицу, глаза, брови. Трется щекой о лоб и висок.

\- Никак. Прости, что я похож на него, - бормочет Солдат беспомощно и бессильно.

Но, нет, вот так вблизи, не похож. У Баки волосы были темнее, и гуще, и жестче. Линия челюсти у Баки была мягче, нос - меньше. Глаза - светлее и ярче. Вот только рот – как под копирку, улыбчивый, сладострастный рот Баки. Стив целует Солдата в губы, и там, где Баки загорался, как фосфор от малейших прикосновений, Солдат лишь бесстрастно покорен, принимая все, что с ним могут сделать. И все же, когда Стив лишь мягко гладит своими губами его губы, не пытаясь взять большего, он поднимает тяжелые веки и смотрит на Стива.

\- Меня называли Яша, - наконец, произносит он очень тихо, и это такое неожиданное для него имя, ни одной твердой или раскатистой согласной, что Стив даже теряется на секунду, настолько оно не подходит суровому хмурому Солдату.

Зимнему Солдату, ручному чудовищу ГИДРы, с которым Стив сражался в горящем авианосце над Вашингтоном. Которого бесполезно звал и звал по имени, приняв за чудом воскресшего Баки. Обманувшись повадками, душной красотой, четким запахом омеги под всей этой кожей, кевларом и металлом снаряжения. Которого вытащил из-под придавившей его поперек тела балки, и который после вытащил его самого из Потомака.

Позже на очной ставке, он понял, увидел сам, как горько обознался. И так и ушел, раздавленный своим горем, оставив одинокого Зимнего Солдата со всем его багажом вот этим вот людям.

 

  
**Арт. "Очная ставка"**

Чувство вины душит Стива сильнее, чем подступившее к горлу желание.

\- Яша, - говорит, почти просит Стив. – Я тебя укушу. А потом заберу себе. Как моя пара ты станешь неприкосновенен.

\- Делай, что хочешь. Ты можешь ничего не обещать, - покорно отвечает Солдат и открывает ему горло. – Вы, альфы, всегда берете то, что хотите.

Стив проводит ладонью от его шеи и до руки, и не может поверить тому, что чувствует: под гладкой здоровой кожей на самой мышце: следы и следы, следы поверх следов, множество и множество отметин зубов.

\- Ты? – удивленно выдыхает Стив.

\- Шлюха? – запрокидывает голову Солдат. – Мало кому из альф удавалось со мной справится в одиночку. Меня вязали целыми стаями. Укусом ты меня не напугаешь.

\- Яша, - выдыхает Стив с таким сочувствием и сожалением в голосе, проводит открытой ладонью, но не по телу, а по спутанным волосам, и что-то ломается в Солдате. Он отворачивается снова, насколько может, всем телом.

\- Не надо, - просит он очень глухо. – Не надо этого. Если не брезгуешь, просто возьми меня, и уходи потом. Не обещай ничего. Я верю, что ты хороший человек, капитан. Но ты ничего мне не должен.

Стив молча гладит ладонями его дрожащие бока и крестец. Нагибается над ним, нагибая его под собой, ртом прижимается к холке. Вдыхает, вдыхает запах. Между ног у Солдата все мокро. Смазки так много, и она какая-то ненормально холодная на жаркой пылающей коже. Солдат не скулит, не стонет, только дышит открытым ртом, когда Стив один за другим вводит в него свои пальцы. Открывается послушно, покорно, течет и течет прямо на руку Стиву. Тот хрипит, наносит на себя естественную смазку омеги, вжимается в нежное и давит.  В ответ Солдат всем телом напрягается на какой-то миг, а потом поддается и уступает.

Это невозможно никак описать словами. Стив думал у него никогда уже не будет так после Баки. Пегги предлагала ему тогда, но он в то время и думать не мог о чем-то подобном. Казалось ужасным, чтоб с кем-то еще вот так. С кем-то, не с Баки.

А с Яшей все так. Без мыслей и слов, на одном ощущении того, что все правильно. Все так, как и должно быть. Тугое теплое живое нутро вокруг него, и соленая мокрая кожа под губами. И запах, дурманящий, дымно-сладкий. И Стив берет и берет, как положено альфе природой. Зубами царапает кожу на загривке, на чистом инстинкте подбирая место для своего укуса.

Когда находит, все происходит разом: удлиннившиеся клыки альфы до крови вцепляются в мышцу, поверх, наперекор и разом глубже, надежней чужих старых меток. Омега отчаянно кричит прогибаясь под ним, пытаясь вырваться, освободиться. Но разбухший узел держит надежней любых оков. Изнутри, не снаружи.

Они кончают оба мучительно и ярко, на грани физической боли. После Стив мягко гладит, целует в шею и продолжает иметь его.

После, не разрывая сцепки, Стив осторожно садится, устроив Зимнего боком у себя на коленях, обнимая обеими руками, натянув сверху на него одеяло. И тот сворачивается у него на груди, изо всех сил стараясь стать как можно меньше, спрятаться в теплом коконе. Дышит рвано, неправильно и все трет и трет лицо обеими руками.

\- Зимний? Яша? Так тебе удобно? Хочешь пить? – задает Стив правильные, естественные для альфы, с его точки зрения, в такой ситуации вопросы. – Хочешь чего-нибудь?

\- Пожалуйста, - шепчет Зимний, не поднимая лица, и сжимает руку Стива своими. – Пожалуйста, не мог бы ты не бить меня прямо сейчас. Пожалуйста. Хотя бы какое-то время.

Стив немеет от такой просьбы.

И не сразу понимает, что Солдат плачет. Его слезы текут и текут, и Стив просто не знает, что с этим делать.

\- Тише, тише, - шепчет он, как может ласково. – Я обещаю… я клянусь тебе, я никогда тебя не ударю. Я руки оторву тому, кто посмеет.

Наверно, он говорит что-то не то, потому что Солдата буквально прорывает после его слов: он начинает рыдать неистово, безудержно, захлебываясь слезами и заходясь икотой. Стив наощупь находит свою майку и сморкает в нее Солдата. Когда он, наконец, разбирает его бормотанье, тот шепчет:

\- Это сон. Тебя такого не может быть. Они пустили газ. Это бред.

\- Я докажу тебе, Яша, - просто и прямо говорит Стив. – Я здесь. И я не вру тебе.

\- Я так устал, - бормочет Солдат и все плачет и плачет. – Так устал. Так устал.

\- Я тебя укусил. Ты теперь моя пара, - пытается успокоить его Стив. – Никто не посмеет попытаться отнять у меня мою пару.

Солдат икает, плачет и негромко глухо смеется:

\- Ты сам откажешься от меня. Потому что я… я не смогу родить тебе детей, Стив. Возможно, потому что меня били, я сбрасывал приплод столько раз. Последние лет двадцать можно было даже не бить, я просто не… просто не…

Солдата трясет от рыданий, он дотягивается до майки Стива и снова громко в нее сморкается.

Стив просто молча гладит его какое-то время.

\- Знаешь, в детстве я был таким слабым, мама поверить не могла, когда я оказался альфой. Словом, я никогда не ждал, что от меня будут дети. Понимаешь? Даже когда меня изменили,  я нашел Баки, и он согласился быть моей парой, я никогда всерьез не думал, что от меня будут дети.

Теперь уже Зимний молчит и только крупно дрожит в его руках. Он выдыхает хрипло и тяжко, и Стив наконец берет воду и снова поит его. И пьет сам, чувствуя, как медленно, постепенно начинает спадать его узел. Зимний Солдат молча пережидает это.

После Стив забирает его из Рафта. Забирает, не дожидаясь, пока закончится течка, давя всех встречных своим авторитетом разгневанного альфы. Никто не смеет с ним спорить. Росс, наверное, локти кусает от того, что вышло из задуманной им вязки суперсолдат.

Стив не привозит его в башню. Надо дать Тони смириться с мыслью, что Стив выбрал своей парой Зимнего Солдата. Нечестно вот так сразу это все на него вываливать.

Стиву плевать на какие-то необходимые меры безопасности. Солдат не агрессивен без повода, не опасен без задания и команд. Солдат измучен, искалечен и нуждается в помощи.

И неважно, что он не Баки.

Стив бы не хотел для Баки такого. Он бы никому такого не пожелал.

На окнах в его спальне опущены блайндс. Кондиционер с гудением гоняет по комнате пахнущий течкой воздух. Солдат… Яша без сна лежит у него на груди.

Стив знает, что он старомоден. Ему дико начинать семейную жизнь таким образом. Но все надо исправлять постепенно.

\- Я хочу сделать тебе подарок, - говорит он. – В мое время это было естественно, не сердись. Я чувствую, что просто должен подарить тебе что-то. В знак моей симпатии к тебе. Чего бы тебе хотелось?

Яша молчит. Молчит и гладит живой ладонью живот Стива.

\- Обещай мне, - глухо произносит он наконец. – Обещай мне, что когда я тебе надоем, ты не отдашь меня им обратно. Прикончи меня, я тебя прошу. Прикончи, а им скажи, что я пытался бежать. Я помогу тебе обставить все так, чтобы было похоже.

Стив крепко сжимает его сильное тело в объятии, утыкаясь лицом в спутанные длинные волосы. Что здесь можно сказать, чтобы Солдат удовлетворился ответом? Только одно.

\- Я обещаю.

Яша приподнимается над ним на руках, такой удивительно грациозный и гибкий для его массивного тела. Улыбается нежно, с надеждой, а потом запускает руку ему в пах.

\- Еще разок? – спрашивает он со своим грубоватым акцентом, и Стив чувствует, что очень глубоко внутри него что-то хрупкое оживает и снова готово расцвести от любви.

Конец


End file.
